


The Coin and the Bullet

by Jedi_Bant



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Bant/pseuds/Jedi_Bant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd carried that coin most of his life, now it has been replaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coin and the Bullet

**The Coin and the Bullet.**

 

Years, so many years he'd carried that coin. His constant companion, waiting by his side for the day when he would use it to end the life of the one who gave it to him, who killed his mother and destroyed his childhood. Shaping him into a weapon, which would one day be turned on its creator. Finally the coin was got, done its job, his creator dead, left to rot on a Cuban beach. Only the coin had been replaced, its placed filled. By one half crumpled bullet.


End file.
